


Fool

by OldButGold28



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Finnish and German words here and there, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, M/M, Making Love, No Angst, Too much fluff honestly, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldButGold28/pseuds/OldButGold28
Summary: I don't know, I've had this in my laptop for quite a while and... yeah, here it is.I've always loved these two and I got a bit carried away writing fluff, fluff and more fluff :DSorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language.Hope you like it!





	Fool

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I've had this in my laptop for quite a while and... yeah, here it is.   
> I've always loved these two and I got a bit carried away writing fluff, fluff and more fluff :D 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language.  
> Hope you like it!

It was another snowy day in Finland. What a surprise.   
They’ve been there since the second week of December and the weather’s always been the same: snow, snow and more snow. Not that Sebastian was complaining, on the contrary.   
He was used to the cold but, most importantly, he loved spending time drenched in snow, playing with his dog and engaging in snowball fights with whoever crossed his path, he was a child at heart. 

“Come on, Dukey, give me that!”, he was laughing so hard. Duke, their dog, had just stolen his right glove, leaving him with an iced and red hand, limping by his side and starting to cramp from the cold. He couldn’t bring himself to be mad at his Lab, he was so cute and perfect; he just chased after him in the backyard like a crazy hound, and let himself be happy and excited. 

After a few crazy laps, Duke stopped on the porch stairs, as if he was waiting for him to retrieve his glove; he should have known it was just a trap (or something), because as soon as he approached him, the dog bolted upright and started running again.   
“Duke, please! I…I need air”, Sebastian slumped on the stairs, he couldn’t just chase his dog all day, even if that’s all he did for the past few days. 

While he was catching his breath, the back door opened, revealing a blonde and sturdy man. His man.   
“Seb, lunch is almost ready, you satisfied your inner child?”, the man giggled. He was beautiful. 

“My inner child will never be satisfied, just so you know. Anyway, yes, coming. Duke wore me out”, talking about his dog, it stopped running and approached him, rubbing Seb’s leg with its fluffy head. “Good boy, you, good and cute boy”, Sebastian cooed. He was smitten with his dog, sue him. 

The blonde man at the door rolled his eyes, “yes, la la la. Lunch’s ready, dry yourself up and don’t let Duke come inside, floors are clean”. 

“Yes, Kimi. As you wish, Kimi, sir,” Sebastian stuck his tongue out, keeping up his childish persona. 

“Mhm, wish you would call me sir more often…”, Kimi laughed. They bantered like that all the time, especially when they were on holiday and could enjoy some time alone, away from everything and everyone.

“Shut it, you perv, I’ll be inside in a minute”, Sebastian started taking off his boots, rubbing them a little on the mat, and changed outside of his wet ski pants, putting on some old black joggers he brought out that morning. He then took off his jacket, placed it on the porch bench and put on his Christmas sweater, the one Kimi always teased him about, with a big-ass reindeer on the front and a furry tail on the back. He loved it.   
Sebastian scratched between Duke’s ears before entering the warm and cosy house, decorated with little fairy lights over the fireplace and a big Christmas tree between the piano and the tv, near the back window. He really loved it. 

Sebastian entered the kitchen, smelling a very nice tinge of sauce and pasta, yummy. He saw Kimi at the counter, his back at him while he was cutting some bread. He approached him, feeling the familiar pull towards his man, and circled his waist, pressing a longing kiss to the back of his neck, feeling the thin and fluffy hair that grazed his nape. 

“Hello buttercup!”; Sebastian chirped, he felt utterly content, he couldn’t contain it, really.   
Kimi chuckled, his shoulders rising and falling rapidly with the rhythm of his laughter, adorable. 

“Hello to you, snowman”, Kimi answered, shaking his head. Sebastian was happily nuzzling his face between Kimi’s shoulder blades, sliding his hands on his tummy, right under his t-shirt. 

“Get off me with those icy fingers! Be a good boy, come on”, Sebastian blushed furiously, he was a sucker for praise and being called pet names, especially by the hoarse and heavily-accented voice of his Finnish lover. 

Sebastian took a seat at the kitchen table, idly playing with the tablecloth, while Kimi served the pasta he made, “Thank you, love. The best cook, you are”; Sebastian smiled around a mouthful of divine pasta, moaning a little bit at the flavor.   
They ate in peaceful silence, feeding each other once in a while and playing footsie under the table (or rather, they ended up kicking each other furiously like two mad teenagers); when they finished, they cleaned up together and washed the dishes.

“So… what are we doing this afternoon?”, Sebastian asked Kimi, a hint of hope in his voice. 

“What do you mean? Thought we would stay in, get cosy, relax on the sofa…”.

“Oh Kimi don’t be an old man! There’s lots of snow out there, I still have to build a snowman and we still have to visit the lake in the woods just outside the village. You promised me Kimi, remember? You said it’s always incredible this time of the year and that we could ice skat-mmmph”, Kimi suddenly kissed Sebastian fiercely, probably to shut him up. They shared a tender kiss in the middle of the kitchen, their tongues slowly meeting and melting, their lips moulding and biting gently. 

“Seb, you talk too much. It’s fine, we can do whatever you want. But only if you promise we’ll bake gingerbreads when we come back”, Kimi pleaded. He was a sucker for sweets, especially on Christmas time.

“Yes, you know I love to see your muscles working the dough…”, Sebastian smirked, mischievously. 

“And I am the perv, right?”, Kimi rolled his eyes.  
“Guess we’re both pervs. We’re made for each other!”, Sebastian laughed and pecked Kimi’s lips; he slide past him to collect his outside clothes, getting ready for his afternoon of fun. 

Meanwhile, Kimi’s mind raced. He had waited for this holiday for a while; first of all, he missed spending quality time with Sebastian. They were always racing, their minds completely set on cars, strategies and tyre changes; it was stressing, they would steal kisses and touches hidden away from prying eyes, but it was never enough. Kimi, strangely, missed slow and loving sex. Sue him. 

But second of all, he waited for Christmas because he had a great plan in mind, a plan that might change his life forever, and he couldn’t wait to set it in motion. The problem was that it seemed that it was never the right time: the first time he tried, it was after a particularly loaded making-love session. He opened his mouth, anxious but ready to tell his lover what he needed to, when Duke barged in, mewling quietly because he wanted his midday cuddles. Awful, really. 

The second (and last) time he attempted to accomplish his mission, they were cuddled up on the sofa watching a cheesy rom-com, but Sebastian fell asleep on Kimi’s chest, like a slumped babydoll. So there’s that. 

Kimi ultimately decided to take his German out to dinner; they would dress up, eat in a fancy restaurant, and talk like two proper adults. No whiny dogs or sleepiness involved.  
But the younger man seemed particularly keen to wear the Finn out; he was so excited for the snow that he barely ate inside, spending all his time outside chasing Duke or just running around aimlessly. And after the afternoon Sebastian planned for them, he highly doubted they would have the energy to go out that night. Ugh, it was frustrating. 

With a heavy sigh, Kimi went upstairs to retrieve his ski gear, he changed and put on his boots, deciding to join the German before he would change his mind.   
Sebastian was already outside with Duke, the leash in his right hand, chasing him around just because. 

“Duke. Here, Dukey Dukey”, Kimi shouted with a steady voice. The dog stopped immediately, bolting towards his other owner, waging its tail furiously and jumping on Kimi’s legs, “Good boy. Here, have a snack,” Kimi lifted his right palm and Duke happily licked and chewed on the biscuit Kimi gave him, “Here you are. Now, Seb come here with the leash, we’re going to the lake”. 

Sebastian approached them excitedly, clasped the leash to Duke’s collar, and took Kimi’s left hand in his, “I’m so ready!”. 

“You look like a squealing school girl… so cute”, Kimi gave Sebastian an eskimo kiss, their freezing breaths mingling in the air, “Let’s go!”. 

The little family (Duke was like a child to them, thank you very much) headed towards the centre of the village, Duke sniffling away on the street, and arrived at the beginning of the woods that limited the little city; the air was clear but icy, their gloved fingers were intertwined, and their matching grins made them look quite the happy couple. Well, they were, honestly.

Kimi and Sebastian met on the paddock in 2007; Sebastian was still working with BMW, and Kimi had signed his brand new contract with Ferrari, unaware that in a few months he would have won his first Championship. 

Their first encounter was awkward. Sebastian was a lanky young boy, barely twenty, meeting one of his idols at the time, a man who was known for not showing any kind of emotion and, if by chance he would show some, it was either boredom or fury. Yeah.   
But Sebastian was (and is) stubborn. That’s how he’s done what he’s done and he achieved what he achieved; he didn’t let anything or anyone bring him down, even if (especially if) people told him that trying to be Kimi’s friend was a lost cause.   
Well, watch me now, losers.

They’ve been able to build a friendship through the years; it was rocky at first, built solely on the mutual passion for cars and racing, but eventually it got stronger. They found out that they had a lot more in common than their job, for example they loved fishing and playing Scrabble (it happened at the same time once. The funniest part was when a salmon jumped on their little boat and messed up their game. Sebastian claimed to be the winner and bragged about it for a whole week). 

It was after a few years that Sebastian started brewing something more; he couldn’t exactly pinpoint the moment when he developed feelings for the Finn, but suddenly they were there, strong, persistent and in need to be acknowledged. When Sebastian realized his crush, he started to avoid the other man, he absolutely didn’t want to risk their friendship: he could move on from Kimi, he was convinced of it. 

Turns out it was absolute nonsense. He couldn’t for the life of his forget the Finn, and he discovered that he didn’t want to. He enjoyed his daydreaming sessions in his hotel room, when he would imagine the two of them together in every possible way. Those sessions ended, more often than not, with spoiled sheets and a sticky hand. 

It took them another year of pining before they confessed their feelings to each other; they spilled the beans almost at the same time, precisely after the Silverstone crash in 2014. They were scared shitless, so they decided to throw caution to the wind and they kissed in the middle of the motorhome. 

It’s been years since that day, and the love in Sebastian’s heart only grew stronger. He couldn't believe he had the man of his dreams in his arms almost every night; he could kiss him, cherish him, cuddle him, fuck him, scold him, fight and joke with him. He really could’t believe his luck sometimes. 

“Sebby, are you listening?”, Kimi stopped. They were already into the woods, Duke trotting away on the earthy path. The leaves looked frozen, exactly like the massive lake in front of them. The surface shined under the soft daylight, a few snowflakes collected on the hard ice. It was breathtaking. 

“Kimi… we’re here. Oh my god Kimi! Look at that!”, Sebastian let go of Kimi’s hand and bolted towards the lake, sprinting in a little jog, “Be careful, Seb, the ground is slipper-“, a crash. 

“OUCH! Kimi!”

“Seb!”, Kimi ran to his German boy, who had fallen unceremoniously on the ground, just a few meters before the lake, “are you okay, baby? Does it hurt?”, it was a minor fall, but Kimi was concerned nonetheless. He didn’t like when his love was hurt.   
Kimi cradled Sebastian’s head in his arms, and caressed his hair, the blonde man whimpering a little. 

“Ye-yes, I’m fine”, he sniffled, “I’m so clumsy”, he giggled, looking into the Finn’s eyes, who was trying to conceal a laugh now.  
Duke, meanwhile, approached them and started licking Sebastian’s face, as if he could ease his owner’s pain away. 

“You’ll always me by lanky boy, there’s nothing you can do”, Kimi laughed quietly. Sebastian raised his gaze to meet Kimi’s, and he looked into his pale green eyes.   
They were the strangest kind of eyes: when Kimi was upset, they were grey and icy, stone cold. When he was in a happy and jokey mood, they would become a particular shade of light blue, but when he looked at Sebastian, they would always be somewhat green.   
That’s why, for Sebastian, the color of love wasn’t red, but green. Pale and icy green. 

“My butt hurts”, Sebastian whined, making grabby hands at his boyfriend. 

“Come on, up you get. We’ll have a look around and then we’ll go home and I’ll take care of your little, perky bum”, the Finn pecked his lips, helping him in an upright position. 

“Okay, fine. But we’ll still bake gingerbreads!”, Sebastian pouted. Endearing. 

“Of course, I suggested it, you fool”, with a last kiss, the couple started to wander around the little lake, mindful of any slippery patches. 

After a bit of playing around with each other and Duke, they decided to head home, hand in hand and with a smile on their faces. 

 

“Don’t you dare! Don’t even think a-“, Sebastian couldn’t even finish his sentence that Kimi was already attacking him with a hand full of gingerbread dough, “you’re going down, Vettel!”, and he smeared the puffy mixture along his lover’s cheeks and nose. 

“Oh, you are so gonna pay for that, Räikkönen!”, Sebastian tried to reach for the bowl, still securely held in Kimi’s grasp. The Finn didn’t go down easy, in fact he ran around the kitchen table, trying to stop Sebastian’s wrath, “You won’t win, you German baby boy”, Kimi was in stitches, he was laughing so much. 

“Just watch me, Iceman”, Sebastian bolted fast towards the Finn, effectively pinning him between the fridge and himself, “Mmhm, got you”, he mumbled quietly against Kimi’s lips.   
The Finn darted his tongue out, licking the sweet dough from the German’s cute nose, “Yummy, you taste good”, Sebastian blushed and lowered his eyes, “Oh Sebby, are you embarrassed?”, Kimi chuckled lowly, “You’re talking to the man who cuffed you to the headboard in a hotel room in China and spanked the sass out of you, don’t you remember?”, Kimi grinned, he loved seeing his boy flustered. 

While the German was distracted, Kimi flipped them over, pinning Sebastian to the fridge and kitten-licking his cheeks, all the while caressing his boyfriend’s hips with his warm and sticky palms, “It tickles, Kim-“, his breath hitched at a particular wet stroke on the underside of his jaw, “Stooop, please!”, Sebastian was insufferable sometimes. Kimi huffed, “Ok, you whiny boy”, he answered. 

Sebastian lifted his right hand to stroke lightly Kimi’s cheekbone, it was so smooth and rough at the same time. So so lovely.   
Their gaze locked, Kimi’s arms found their way around Sebastian’s waist, pressing them tightly together, and Sebastian’s hands were now cupping the Finn’s cheeks. They were lost in each other’s eyes, Kimi felt like floating in the blue of Sebastian’s sea, while the German was wandering in the Finn’s bright forest. It was a perfect moment. 

“Seb… my love”, Kimi hummed, while placing a hand on the back of his boyfriend’s neck, “I’m utterly, completely, devastatingly in love with you. With all your quirks, your weirdness, your loving self, your kindness, your sweetness, your everything. I’m completely smitten, I feel my heart bursting for you”, Sebastian widened his eyes, captivated by Kimi’s words, “I don’t want to live another day with the fear of losing you, of you not being mine anymore…”, Sebastian’s breath hitched, could it be-? No, impossible. They’ve discussed it. “What are you talking about, Kims?”, he whispered.

“Let me finish, baby”, Kimi breathed on the German’s lips, capturing them in a sweet kiss, “We’ve been together for quite a few years now, and I’m so happy. I feel complete and whole with you. It’s like you’re my missing piece, a piece I didn’t even know I needed. But you’re here, and you’re here to stay. And I’m so lucky, baby, so so lucky to be with you”, Kimi took a deep breath, his voice was quivering as if he was on the verge of tears, meanwhile Sebastian was silently crying because his lover never told him all these sweet things, he just showed his affection through his actions. 

“In my head I had this wonderful plan…”, the Finn continued, “I wanted to make it perfect. To take you out, treat you to a fancy dinner, walk with you under the stars, but… but we’ve never been a couple like that. We never followed the rules. We’re us, and I love us. But, most importantly, I love you”, Kimi closed his eyes briefly, mentally preparing himself for his next words, whispered to Sebastian’s lips while looking deep into his eyes, “That’s why I-I want to, shit-I’m nervous”, Kimi giggled awkwardly. 

Sebastian was petrified, but when he saw the typical line of distress between his Finn’s eyebrows, he immediately embraced him, “Hey b-baby, no… y-you’re wonderful, and I love you so much… all you’ve said, it’s, it’s so sweet and fucking true, I-“, Sebastian was breathing hard. 

“Shh, baby, I’m here…”, Kimi shuddered and took another deep breath, schooling his features, “The fact is that I love you now, and I will love you forever… Will, uhm, will you marry me, Sebastian?”, Kimi closed his eyes. It was out there now, in the open. He cursed mentally because he left the ring upstairs, in his socks drawer. Dammit. 

“Oh shit I-I have the ring, baby, let-let me say it again wi-“, Kimi tried to disentangle from the embrace, “Where do you think you’re going, fiancé?”, whispered Sebastian, tightening his arms around Kimi’s waist. 

Kimi did a double take, “What? You-“, he breathed, “you’re marrying me?”, he sounded genuinely surprised.   
Sebastian beamed, his eyes threatening to water, “Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes, you fool! How could you think I would say no?! Mensch…”, he had tears streaming down his face now, still not quite sure it wasn’t just a dream, “Did you just-Did you propose to me?! Fuck”, Kimi chuckled, so happy that he could barely contain the bright smile that threatened to break through his face. 

They finally kissed. They met halfway and kissed fiercely but sweetly, savoring every little corner of the other’s mouth, taking their time, “Mmmph, I’m so fucking sticky”, Sebastian whined, brushing his hand on his cheek.  
“Oops, it’s my fault”, Kimi licked Sebastian’s lips seductively, “Yes it is, you big oaf. Entirely your fault”, Sebastian kept kissing his man hungrily, but ultimately decided to not take it further, because he really needed a shower, and Kimi too.   
“Let’s shower, come on. We’re gross. We’ll talk about everything later”, Sebastian took Kimi’s hand and led him upstairs. 

 

Sebastian was drying his hair, while Kimi was brushing his teeth by his side; they were so domestic sometimes it was tooth-rotting. Sebastian loved it.   
Kimi finished and put on clean grey joggers and a yellow old t-shirt; he dried his hair with a towel and went to the bedroom, probably aware that Sebastian liked to take his time in the bathroom. 

Kimi made a beeline to the socks drawer. He couldn’t believe what he’d done: he fucking proposed to Sebastian. Out of nowhere. While they were playing with gingerbread dough and making fun of each other. So much for his grandiose plan.   
He could still try to make the big gesture with the ring he bought; it was a simple silver ring, with 5 little diamonds that circled the band. It was beautiful, he purchased it in Abu Dhabi the year before, while Sebastian was busy with a meeting and he was left to his own devices. He had Valtteri to help him, just because he didn’t want to wander the city all alone, and he’d been able to choose something that really represented them as a couple, he was proud. 

The problem was that he should have made a big and romantic proposal, one that would have been mentioned on wedding mags and in romance novels. Not the soppy one he just performed in the kitchen, surrounded by their mess while their dog licked the floor clean from the fallen dough. Sebastian deserved more than that.

“Hey, Liebling. You okay?”, Sebastian entered the bedroom, fresh from the shower, his hair still slightly damp and his body clad in a pair of blue sweatpants and a white hoodie. He looked at the Finn, shoulders slumped and hands fiddling with a blue velvet box. Oh fuck. 

“Did you-uhm-regret your proposal?”, Sebastian asked in a small voice. He was afraid, to be honest, that one of the best moments of his life was all a big mistake. 

“What?! Absolutely not, Kulta. Don’t ever think that, ok?”, Kimi looked alarmed. 

“Then what is it, baby? I’m so happy, you know? I can’t believe it yet”, he eyed the box curiously, wondering when Kimi would show him the ring. 

“It’s just… I feel like I disappointed you, Seb. I had this big proposal in mind, wanted to make everything perfect for you and-and I ruined it, just like that… you deserve so much more, baby”, Kimi sniffled quietly, he was visibly upset. 

“What the hell are you talking about, Kimi Matias Räikkönen? Don’t you dare talking like that about the best moment of my fucking life”, how could Kimi possibly say that, honestly.   
“You’ve made it so perfect, love. You were yourself. My spontaneous, reckless and lovely Kimi. How could I not love all of it? If possible, I fell even more in love with you tonight. I’m your fiancé now, for fuck’s sake!”, Sebastian raised his voice a little, grabbing the Finn by his shoulders and steering him towards him.

“We should celebrate. Right. Fucking. Now. You need to know how over the moon I am… I’m going to be your husband, Kimi, do you get it?”, Sebastian felt delirious. It was catching up all to him in that moment, and he couldn’t shut his mouth any longer. 

“I’m the luckiest man in the whole fucking world to have you, my love. I loved you fiercely through our ups and downs, I fought with you, I made love to you, I shared my life with you. And I don’t want to stop, Kimi, no. I want to marry the fuck out of you, I want to raise children with you, to have more dogs, to grow old and wise with you”, Sebastian was breathing hard, eyes wide like saucers.

“I fucking want all the package, Kimi. And now give me that fucking ring”, he hissed, tears threatening to stream down his face again just by looking and the utterly shocked and loving gaze Kimi was giving him. 

Without a word, Kimi opened the velvet box and showed the ring to Sebastian, whose breath caught in his throat. Kimi locked his eyes into Sebastian’s, silently asking permission to slip the ring on his finger; the German then decided to guide the Finn’s hand and he helped him take the ring out, slightly stroking Kimi’s fingers while doing so.   
Kimi looked at him, his eyes shiny and glossy, and he grabbed his right hand, “Sebastian, my love, my baby, my Kulta-“, his voice was so shaky, “Would you be my loving husband?”, he asked again, with so much love in his voice it was barely contained in the room.  
“Yes! Kimi, baby, Liebling, YES!”, and Kimi slipped the ring on his right hand, his hand shaking a little. The German suddenly felt the urge to kiss his man, and surged forward, locking his lips with the Finn through their tears, “I wouve you wo fvvoking moch”, he said while biting the Finn’s lips and jaw, “Rakastan sinua, Kulta, always”. Kimi breathed.

It was too much.

Sebastian straddled his man’s hips, lowering him down on the mattress and knotting his fingers through his hair. Kimi moaned into the kiss, he could probably feel the same pull and heat in his lower belly that the German was experiencing.   
Kimi kept Sebastian in place with warm hands on his hips, fingers digging in the slight pudge of his love handles. The German had his hands all over his fiancé, caressing his defined torso, flicking his nipples and gently grazing his collarbones.  
They kept on kissing, even more heatedly than before, while Kimi caressed his lover’s tummy under his hoodie, “Take it off, Seb, come on”, he mumbled. 

They stopped their make out session to undress themselves; Kimi took off his shirt while Sebastian got rid of his hoodie and joggers, and the German took care of Kimi’s sweatpants, carefully avoiding his most needy part.   
They were clad in only their boxers, Sebastian’s grey one already a bit damp on the front, “Look at you. So needy, Kulta”, Sebastian whimpered. He loved when his man spoke in his mother tongue, his voice sounded that tad bit more sexy and arousing. 

Sebastian resumed their previous position, but this time he lowered himself on the Finn’s body, covering him from head to toe, he was on a mission. He started sucking fervently on the heated skin of Kimi’s neck, leaving light bruises behind; he then continued his path of love bites, biting the pale body under him, licking and sucking his perky and rosy nipples in his mouth, savouring each and every curve of his lover. 

In the meantime, Kimi was panting heavily, releasing some quiet moans from the back of his throat and muttering the German’s name over and over, “Seb, please…”.  
Fueled by the begging, Sebastian marked Kimi under his belly button, licking and sucking on his happy trail that led to his bulge, which was growing steadily and slightly brushing against Sebastian’s hip.   
He slowly followed the waistband of Kimi’s boxers with the pads of his fingers, sliding them under the thin fabric and tickling softly the light hair down there. Kimi jerked his hips up, trying to gain some friction against Sebastian, “Stop teasing, you minx-“, he was interrupted by a sudden moan, ripped from his throat when Sebastian took off both their boxers. 

The air felt suddenly loaded, weirdly heavy between them. The fact is that they found themselves in that position countless times: they shared hundreds of hotel rooms in their five years together, they fucked or sucked each other off pretty much on every surface of the motorhome (they did it in the cool down room once, it was reckless), but apart from their first times, the atmosphere never felt quite so thick. 

They stared at each other, slowly realizing the heaviness of the situation: they were going to get married, and now they were all over each other, celebrating their engagement.   
Wow. This statement hanged heavy between them, until Kimi couldn’t do it anymore and grabbed the German’s hips, flipping him over and pinning him down on the mattress, “Hi, makea sulas”, he breathed on his lips. Their eyes shone in the dim light of their bedroom, it was late afternoon and the natural light was slowly fading, “Hello to you, Verlobter”, Sebastian replied, with a small voice. 

Kimi cupped sweetly Sebastian’s cheeks and kissed him deeply, their tongues following each other in a breathless race.   
The Finn grounded his hips against Sebastian’s, ready to take this forward, he couldn’t wait any longer. He kissed and licked the younger’s nipples, biting gently and ripping filthy moans from his mouth; with a hand on the small of his back, he whispered in his boyfriend’s ear, “Turn over, sweetcheeks, I want to make you feel good”.   
Sebastian moaned and, with a confused look, turned around. Kimi rarely fucked him from behind, he claimed he loved too much looking into his baby’s eyes while he was coming undone. So this was something new. 

Sebastian was now flat on his belly, with his arms bent under his head, ready to follow each and every one of his love’s orders. Kimi, surprisingly, slide his hands under Sebastian’s waist, lifting him up on his knees, while carefully smoothing down his torso on the mattress.   
The German felt a little self-conscious: yes, they’ve seen each other naked a million times, but now he felt particularly bare, spread open on the mattress for Kimi to see. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Sebastian, I swear to God-“, Kimi grabbed his arse cheeks and massaged them sweetly, “Your sweet bum, all mine... mmhm, I wanna taste you so bad”, oh fuck, did Kimi really want to-, shit.   
“Can I, my edible baby?”, Kimi asked, giggling quietly, his hands still kneading Sebastian’s arse, “Mmmhph, Kimi...”, Sebastian was already a mess, “Do whatever you want, just do something, please”. 

Kimi took a few seconds more to admire his love, spread out under him, whimpering quietly. His mouth started watering and he decided to dive in, kissing sloppily the small of Sebastian’s back, where two dimples indented his skin and made it look even more bitable. He then proceeded lower, slowly spreading his cheeks, showing off his baby’s pink and shiny hole; they’ve never done rimming before, and Kimi seriously wondered why. He always worshipped Sebastian’s bum, it’s always been his sacred place, but he never had the courage to ask him to open himself up so much, afraid of a rejection. And now he was doing it, and Sebastian seemed entirely on board. 

Kimi licked a fat stripe over his puckered muscle, and he felt in heaven; the bittersweet taste pushed the Finn into a new dimension, because he was sure, up until that point, that he had tasted everything of his sweet boy. Every crevice, every curve, every side. And yet he’d never savored this part, the most private one; the one that meant that Sebastian was giving up his trust, giving it all to Kimi, and that was mind-blowing for the Finn. 

After the first lick, Sebastian stopped breathing, he wasn’t expecting that odd and tingling sensation; he could feel all his defenses crumbling down and his shoulders relaxing, ready to give up everything for the man between his legs.   
Kimi started licking him earnestly, breaching the tight muscles once in a while with the tip of his tongue, “Fuck, Kimi, keep-keep doing - ah - that, yes”, Sebastian almost screamed between moans, he was slowly losing his mind, “Your taste, baby, Jesus-“, the Finn emerged from Sebastian’s behind, lips shiny and red from all the kissing and sucking he’s done, “I could go on for hours, I swear”, he smiled to himself, “But I’ve got something else in mind”. 

Sebastian could still feel Kimi’s hands on his backside, when suddenly he sensed something cold and a finger prodding his already slightly loose entrance, “Ah, shit, Kim!”, the German screamed, feeling Kimi slowly sliding his middle finger deeper inside him and going back and forth for a while. 

“Good boy, Sebby”, Kimi said quietly against the back of his neck, while gently adding another finger alongside the first one, “You’re so sweet and open for me, right, baby?”, the Finn was trying to distract his boy from the slight sting he was probably feeling. 

“Y-yeah, mein Schatz…only for you. A-another one, please”, Sebastian had his eyes closed, his head in the dip of his left elbow and his arse up in the air, at Kimi’s mercy, who added a third lubed finger, eliciting a deep moan from the German, “Ah-yes! I’m ready Kim, please fuck me baby!”, Sebastian begged loudly, meeting Kimi’s fingers with jerks of his hips. 

“Turn around, love, I want to look at you”, Kimi took out his fingers, swiping them on the bedsheets, and gently grabbed Sebastian’s hips, helping him on his back, “Here you are, Kulta, how do you feel?”, he punctuated his question with gentle strokes of his thumb under his boy’s right eye, “You’re so pretty…”, Kimi sighed, feeling overwhelmed. 

“I feel on cloud nine, your mouth is sinful Liebling, I-why we’ve never done it? It’s incredible”, Sebastian’s eyes were so glossy, “I asked myself the same thing, your taste is addicting”, Kimi gave Sebastian an eskimo kiss, their eyes squinted and locked into each other. 

“Ich liebe dich so sehr, my love”, Sebastian whispered, kissing Kimi’s eyelids, nose, cheeks and lips. It was the first time they were so romantic during their love-making; they always exchanged sweet nothings, but not like this. They were worshipping their bodies, their minds, their love. They were celebrating their relationship, sealing it with the deepest union. 

“So sweet, Seb, so lovely…”, Kimi was overwhelmed with love, he needed to channel it into something physical, because he couldn’t contain it anymore, “I want to make love to you now, can I baby?”, they kissed some more, Kimi’s hands wondering south and caressing Sebastian’s abs and hipbones, slowly approaching his hard and leaking cock, “mmhm, what do we have here? Someone’s awake”, he started stroking lightly, from base to tip, eliciting a breathy whine from the boy under him. 

“Don’t tease me, I need you…”, Sebastian wanted Kimi inside of him, no more joking around.   
Kimi nodded curtly and decided to forego the condom (they were tested monthly, they loved sharing body fluids), fetching the lube he used before and coating his throbbing cock, applying a little pressure to stave off his orgasm, too close after their heated foreplay.

When he was ready, Kimi spread Sebastian’s legs wider, hitching his left leg to the crook of his elbow and folding his right one on his chest. The Finn stretched his neck to reach the German’s lips, sharing a last kiss before entering him, “You ready, love?”, Sebastian nodded, breathless, “Ja, Kimi, come on”, Kimi chuckled, “So eager”. 

Kimi lined himself up, slowly breaching the first ring of muscles, mindful of any expression of discomfort on the German’s face, “How are you always so tight? Fuck”, Kimi closed his eyes, sinking deeper. 

Sebastian was moaning, he could feel himself sweating and clenching around the cock he knew so well. He took it a hundred times, but now it felt different; it was like a new experience, new ridges were discovered and new nerves were hit. He was writhing on the bed, clutching the sheets hard and breathing heavily, “Deeper, Kimi…”

The Finn was thrusting slowly but surely, going all the way to the hilt and hitting Sebastian’s prostate with every thrust, “You’re taking it so good, love, f-fuck”, their tongues met before their lips, sharing mouthfuls of saliva and deep breaths and their resolves of gentle love-making crumbled before themselves. 

“Faster, I need it faster, Kim! Split me open-“, Sebastian started rambling filthy nonsense, grabbing Kimi’s biceps and leaving scratches behind, “Y-yes, I’ll give it to you, I’m gonna destroy your pretty little bum”, Kimi said through gritted teeth, gripping tightly his boy’s hips, probably leaving purple marks. 

Kimi started jerking his hips faster and faster, when suddenly Sebastian stopped him, “Take me from behind, K-kim, make me forget my name-“, and Kimi lost his mind a little, shocked by his lover’s words, “You’re so fucking filthy, Seb, I can’t believe it. My slutty baby”, Kimi turned him around, slipping out for a moment before thrusting back in forcefully, “Take it, babe… you don’t know how good you look like this”, Kimi mumbled, watching himself sliding inside Sebastian’s arse and splitting him open, leaving his hole even more pink and slightly puffy. Kimi was transfixed, his boy was beautiful. He stroked his thumb along his entrance, touching the place where they intimately met, and he felt his eyes filling up.

The Finn wasn’t an overly emotional man, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t feel anything. He shed a tear or two when he won his Championship, he felt elated when he teamed up with Sebastian in Ferrari, and he was over the moon when they confessed their feelings for each other.   
But, during sex, he always was the stoic one, the one that led the dances, manhandling Sebastian on the bed and worshipping his body in every possible way. 

Now, however, he wasn’t handling his feelings in the best way; he wasn’t coping well with the fact that he would spend his life with his half, sharing quiet moments like this or fighting all over the place. He couldn’t believe that Sebastian had agreed to have it all with him. And his shock was showing through his eyes, spilling tears that landed on Sebastian’s spine, “Kim-babe, are you crying? What’s happening?”; Sebastian craned his neck to look at the Finn, “Nothing, baby”, he sniffled, “It’s just-I’m, uh, I’m so happy… I have you and you want to stay with me, it’s unbelievable”, Kimi wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, slowing down his thrusts but not sliding out of his boy. 

“I want to be with you forever, you better start believing it, Liebling… I’m here to stay, you’ve said it earlier. Now, keep fucking me, please, I think my cock is falling off”, Sebastian pouted cutely.   
“Oh stop, whiny boy-here, take it”, he dove in deeper and slide his fingers through Sebastian’s hair, pulling gently on his locks, “Y-yes Kimi! Uh-uh-uh”, he released a moan in time with his thrusts. 

Kimi pulled hard on Sebastian’s hair, lifting his torso up from the bed and letting him lean on him, back to chest, impaled on his cock, “Fuck, Kim, I lo-love this position, yes”, Sebastian hissed, meeting Kimi’s thrust grounding down forcefully. 

They found a rhythm, jumping up and down and muttering lovely and filthy things, exchanging sloppy kisses and moaning in each other’s mouths, “I’m close-fuck-touch me, Kimi!”, Sebastian arched his back, helping Kimi’s cock hitting on his prostate. The Finn reached for the German’s cock, stroking his thumb on the red and shiny tip and playing gently with his foreskin, sliding it up and down. 

“Don’t tease me, you Finnish menace”, Sebastian grinned, sweaty and wrecked, “F-fuck, baby, like that”, Kimi started stroking Sebastian’s cock in time with his thrusts and he felt his orgasm building up, slow and scorching. 

“I’m so close, Sebby, you ready? Wanna come with you-“, Kimi breathed in Sebastian’s ear, nipping gently on his earlobe, “Ja, just tell me when, uh-“, he threw his head back, leaning on Kimi’s shoulder and bearing his neck to him, Kimi bit and sucked on his Adam apple, “Almost there, love, almost-uh yes-there…”, their thrusts became frantic, uncoordinated, and Kimi felt himself coming loose, piece by piece. 

“I-I’m coming, Seb- come, come with me, yes”, he moaned loudly, attaching his lips to Sebastian’s jaw and biting, making him fall over the edge, “Fuck, Kimi, I-I love you so fucking much, yes, fill me up!”, he shouted, while hot spurts of come littered his pale torso, hitting his chin. In the meantime, Kimi came hard inside Sebastian, riding out his orgasm and pushing forward, letting Sebastian hit the mattress gently and laying on top of him, still buried inside him. 

They panted heavily for a good ten minutes, catching their breaths and sharing light kisses, they were blissful and content.   
Kimi, then, slowly slipped out of Sebastian, wincing slightly, and sit up on the German’s bum, admiring all the scratches and bites he left behind and feeling quite good with himself, “Look at you, all marked up”, he slowly stroked a particularly red love bite, making Sebastian moan quietly, “I’m definitely not ready to go again, but I won’t be opposed to a round of naked cuddles”, Sebastian stretched himself and rolled over on his back, dislodging Kimi who got up to fetch a cloth to clean them up. 

After a while they were cuddled under the sheets, laying on their sides facing each other and staring into the other’s eyes, “Why five diamonds, Kimi?”, Sebastian asked out of the blue. He kept thinking about his new ring, kept looking at it shining on his ring finger, and he wanted to know every little detail, too curious to actually ask about it later.   
“Oh, come on Seb, thought you could get it right away... we’ve been together for five years now, Kulta, and I wanted it to be visible. It’s like, in this way, everyone would know, even if nobody does”, Kimi looked down, suddenly a little embarrassed by his cheesiness. 

“God... you’re too sweet, honestly. I didn’t know you could be so romantic... I love you so much, my sweet sweet fiancé”, Sebastian sweetly stroked Kimi’s right cheek.   
“I can’t wait to marry you”, the Finn whispered back. 

They kissed again, slowly moulding their lips together, starting to feel heated once again, when a quiet whine followed by a scratch on the door signaled Duke’s arriving, “Oh come on, Dukey, you’re such a cockblocker”, Sebastian sighed, feigning exasperation.   
He kissed Kimi’s nose and got up, pulling up his boxers and opening the door for his dog. 

Kimi watched him. He observed his smooth movements, the glint of his eyes, the love and kindness they spread all around, and he never felt so happy to share a life with someone as good as Sebastian.   
He couldn’t wait.


End file.
